percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter Ninety-Six of Doom
The ninety-sixth chapter of Eternal Destiny Professor Nilstrim's Gathering: Part Eight "Alright," Nilstrim decided. "Layla, Beckham, Megan, and Harriet, I would like you to come with me to figure this out." CHAPTER NINETY-SIX OF DOOM After Austin finished tying up Yliaster, Bloom gently lay him on the ground. "There," Bloom said. "Now let's get back to looking for the other orbs." She and Austin started walking away. Yliaster, now closer to the ground, saw a slight bulge in the grass in front of him - another orb that Austin and Bloom had missed! When the two of them were far enough away, Yliaster started crawling toward the orb, moving with nothing but his shoulders. The orb, he saw, was red with a picture of a circle on it. When he was close enough, he picked the orb up with his teeth and slipped it into the threads. "Dana!" he called out. "Roy! Can either of you get to me?" Roy jogged over to where Yliaster lay. "With all due respect, sorry," he said. "I didn't see the other layers of the trap in advance, particularly Bloom. Had I managed to..." "It's no worry," Yliaster assured. "Can you just get me untied?" "With all due respect, I can try," Roy replied. He started tugging at the looser threads that surrounded Yliaster's body. When the threads were undone enough, Yliaster carefully slipped the red orb into his pocket. After wiggling himself free, Yliaster got up. "Thank you very much. Now we have to-" He was interrupted by the blast as three more bursts of light hit the sky. "And the Trio of Death has been eliminated!" Cedric Doyle shouted. "With that, only ten teams remain!" Yliaster gulped. The odds of the other teams aiming for them just increased by one. "Now we have to get back to searching." "Not really sure about that, hmmm," a voice said. A man with spiky white hair and a pair of sunglasses strolled over. "J Onion, legacy of Ceres, hmmm." The man was followed by a woman carrying a sword, a man with long green hair and a baseball cap, and a guy who seemed barely awake. The man with the green hair was holding the arm of a guy that Roy and Yliaster both immediately recognized - Rune. Another man suddenly burst from the ground with an insane smile. "With all due respect, Rune!" Roy exclaimed. "Roy! Yliaster!" Rune called back. "Uh, this is D, J, N, X, and Z. The Alphabet Alliance. They captured me... after a long, epic battle that they only barely managed to escape with their lives." "Z caught him when he wasn't looking," N said. "So I take it you're the famous Harold Yliaster from Erusa?" Yliaster's eyes widened in shock. He unsheathed a long thin sword from his belt. "What do you know of me?" "That you're legendary in some circles for your forging skills, hmmm," J said. "That you vanished a couple years ago and Elyse has no idea of your location, hmmm. That you know a little something about a certain goddess named Iris, hmmm. Does all this sound familiar to you, hmmm?" "Perhaps," Yliaster said. "Though I do try to keep strangers from knowledge about my past, if that's alright." "How about a friendly wager?" N suggested. "Team Triangle versus the Alphabet Alliance. Whichever team lasts here longer wins. If we win, then not only do you tell us, but you join us as well." "And if we win?" Rune asked. "Name a god and we will give you a good word with them. We have the connections to make it happen." "Deal," Yliaster said. "We'll be sure to make this interesting." Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Ninety-Five of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Ninety-Seven of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 8 September 2013. *Characters met this chapter: None Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page